UNTV Program Schedule
UNTV is the flagship #1 leading UHF TV station as the Public Service Channel and the Kasangbahay network of Breakthrough and Milestones Production International (BMPI) as the new slogan Tahanan Mo, Tahanan Natin. The station also has the radio stations like Radio La Verdad 1350 as the news and public service AM radio band and 91.5 Big Radio and 107.5 Win Radio are the mass-based FM radio station. Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *04:30am - Hataw Balita (LIVE) *05:00am - Good Morning Kuya! (LIVE) *07:30am - Get It Straight (LIVE) *08:00am - Rise n' Shine (LIVE) *09:00am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) *12:00pm - UNTV News (LIVE) *12:30pm - D’X-Man *01:00pm - Itanong mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) *03:00pm - Truth and Focus *04:00pm - KNC Show *04:30pm - How Authentic the Bible is (Monday) *04:30pm - Easy Lang Yan! (Tuesday) *04:30pm - Istorya (Wednesday) *04:30pm - Huntahan (LIVE) (simulcast over UNTV Radio La Verdad 1350) (Thursday) *04:30pm - Manibela (Friday) *04:45pm - Ating Alamin (Monday) *05:00pm - QUAT: Quick Action Team (Tuesday) *05:00pm - Serbisyo Publiko (LIVE) (Wednesday) *05:00pm - Bread N’ Butter (Friday) *05:45pm - Ito ang Balita (LIVE) *06:45pm - Get It Straight: The Producers' Cut *07:00pm - Munting Pangarap (Monday) *07:00pm - Kaagapay (LIVE) (Tuesday) *07:00pm - Rotary in Action (LIVE) (Wednesday) *07:00pm - PolWatch: Political Watch (LIVE) (Thursday) *07:00pm - Police and Other Matters (LIVE) (Friday) *08:00pm - Barangay Showbiz (LIVE) *08:30pm - Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison *09:00pm - Bahay *09:30pm - Make My Day *09:45pm - The Global Tonight (LIVE) *10:30pm - Mapalad ang Bumabasa *10:45pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) 'Saturday' *04:00am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) *06:00am - Bible Guide *07:00am - Ang Dating Daan: Mandarin Edition (LIVE) *08:00am - KNC Show *08:30am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) *11:00am - Kapitbahay at Kapitbisig *12:00pm - Kids at Work *12:30pm - Itanong mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) *04:30pm - Workshop on TV (LIVE) *05:00pm - Law Profile (LIVE) *06:00pm - QUAT: Quick Action Team *07:00pm - Police @ Your Service *07:45pm - Bayanihan *08:30pm - Kasangbahay Box Office *10:30pm - Ito ang Balita Weekend (LIVE) *11:00pm - Bitag *12:00mn - Itanong mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) *01:30am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) 'Sunday' *04:00am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) *06:00am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) *07:00am - Doctors on TV (LIVE) *08:00am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) *09:30am - Cook Eat Right *10:30am - Campus Challenge *12:00pm - Go Tanghali: Ang Bagong Game Go ng Kasangbahay (LIVE) *03:00pm - Pangarap ng Puso *04:00pm - Sports 37 *05:00pm - Manibela *05:30pm - Klasrum *06:30pm - Spotlight *07:00pm - ASOP Music Festival (LIVE) *08:30pm - Super Sunday Specials *10:30pm - Ito ang Balita Weekend (LIVE) *11:00pm - Itanong mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) *01:30am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) UNTV Talents *Kuya Daniel Razon (Good Morning Kuya!, Hataw Balita, Get It Straight. Manibela, Ito ang Balita, Munting Pangarap, Rotary in Action) *Francis Rivera (Hataw Balita) *Beth Santiago (Hataw Balita, Huntahan) *Jorel Ramierez (Good Morning Kuya!, Go Tanghali: Ang Bagong Game Go ng Kasangbahay) *Ryan Ramos (Good Morning Kuya!, Sports 37) *Rene Jose (Good Morning Kuya!) *Nikkia Cleorfe-Alejar (Good Morning Kuya!, Istorya) *Rodel Flordeliz (Good Morning Kuya!, Bread N' Butter) *Boy Villasanta (Good Morning Kuya!, Barangay Showbiz) *Allan Encarnacion (Good Morning Kuya!) *Tony Arevalo (Good Morning Kuya!, Kapitbahay at Kapitbisig) *Datgirl (Good Morning Kuya!) *Beth Santiago (Good Morning Kuya!) *Joe Castigador (Good Morning Kuya!) *Robby Packing (Good Morning Kuya!) *Bryan Evangelista (Good Morning Kuya!) *Lyn Perez (Good Morning Kuya!) *Leah Ylagan (Good Morning Kuya!) *Porky Dela Cruz (Good Morning Kuya!) *Minyong (Good Morning Kuya!) *Manny Pangyaw (Good Morning Kuya!) *Nick the Barber (Good Morning Kuya!) *Mr. Bin (Good Morning Kuya!) *Ms. Louella de Cordova (Rise n' Shine) *Ms. Hilary Isaac (Rise n' Shine) *Bro. Eli Soriano (Ang Dating Daan, Itanong mo Kay Soriano, Truth and Focus, How Authentic the Bible is) *Wylla Soriano (UNTV News) *Ley-Ann Lugod (UNTV News, QUAT: Quick Action Team) *Mr. Flor Perez (UNTV News) *Benedict Galazan (QUAT: Quick Action Team) *Kier Legaspi (QUAT: Quick Action Team) *Former Iglesia Ni Cristo members (D’X-Man) *Kuya Eric Cabobos (KNC Show) *Blanca Santiago (KNC Show) *Bency Braine Valto (KNC Show) *Cid Capulong (KNC Show) *Christian Luke Alarcon (KNC Show) *Moonlight (KNC Show) *Ana Lejmar Persida Ongtingo (KNC Show) *KNC Kids (KNC Show) *Eagle Riggs (Easy Lang Yan!) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *Beth Santiago (Huntahan) *Jose Castigador Jr. (Huntahan) *Atty. George Erwin Garcia (Huntahan, PolWatch: Political Watch) *Annie Rentoy (Serbisyo Publiko, Kaagapay, The Global Tonight) *Atty. Rebene Carrera (Serbisyo Publiko) *Joey Collantes (Serbisyo Publiko) *Kitt Meily (Bread N’ Butter) *Arlene Razon (Bread N’ Butter) *Louella de Cordova (Ito ang Balita) *Rolly Lakay Gonzalo (Ito ang Balita, Kaagapay) *Dr. Daisy Camitan (Kaagapay) *Van Avenido (Rotary in Action) *Gerry Panghulan (Rotary in Action) *Jose “Jocas” Castigador Jr. (PolWatch: Political Watch) *Atty Lindley Santillan (PolWatch: Political Watch) *Atty. Wilhelm Soriano (Police and Other Matters) *Gen. Lucas Managuelod (Police and Other Matters) *Summer Sumera (Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison) *Ermie Concepcion (Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison) *Pam Sto. Domingo (Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison) *Dingdong Rosales (Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison) *Roma Regala (Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison) *Suzette Navarette (Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison) *Ellen Estrada (Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison) *Bekah Mata (Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison) *Rico del Rosario (Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison) *Pao Pangan (Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison) *Mang Fred (Karsel: Ang Princesa ng mga Prison) *Brando Legaspi (Bahay) *Charmaine Santiago (Bahay) *Jannel (Bahay) *Anna (Bahay) *Moonlight (Bahay) *Toni Rose Gayda (Bahay) *Larry Henares (Make My Day) *Mari Kaimo (The Global Tonight) *Aida Gonzales (The Global Tonight) *Corazon Alma de Leon (Kapitbahay at Kapitbisig) *Brod Pete (Klasrum) *Glee Nette Gaddi (Klasrum) *Jude Matthew Servilla (Klasrum) *Abbey (Klasrum) *Princess (Klasrum) *JC (Klasrum) *Ara (Klasrum) *Gelai (Klasrum) *Jigs (Klasrum) *Jolo (Klasrum) *Anton (Klasrum) *John (Klasrum) *Mack (Klasrum) *Rap (Klasrum) *Boogie Rodrigo (Law Profile) *Ms. Louella Decordova (Police @ Your Service) *Agrimero Cruz Jr. (Police @ Your Service) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag) *Jun Soriao (Ito ang Balita Weekend) *Cathy Javier (Ito ang Balita Weekend) *Juan Maria Ibarra O. Co (Doctors on TV) *Jose Miguel Vergara (Doctors on TV) *Ms. Daisy Reyes (Doctors on TV) *Chef Redj Baron Saguin (Cook Eat Right) *Mikeli O’Leary Mapua (Cook Eat Right) *Bianca Saldua (Campus Challenge) *Sib Fibula (Campus Challenge) *Wens Lazaro (Pangarap Ng Puso) *William Thio (Spotlight) *Atty. Regie Tongol (Spotlight) *Richard Reynoso (ASOP Music Festival) *Toni Rose Gayda (ASOP Music Festival) UNTV Radio La Verdad 1350 Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *04:00am - Bomdia (with Kuya Daniel Razon, Ms. Annie Rentoy, Ms. Nica Alejar and Ms. Lyn Perez) *04:30am - Hataw Balita (UNTV simulcast) *05:00am - Bomdia (with Kuya Daniel Razon, Ms. Annie Rentoy, Ms. Nica Alejar and Ms. Lyn Perez) *07:30am - Get It Straight (UNTV simulcast) *08:00am - Rise n' Shine (UNTV simulcast) *09:00am - Dear Kuya (anchored by Kuya Daniel Razon) *12:00pm - UNTV News (UNTV simulcast) *12:30pm - Student Hour (Ms. Annie Rentoy and Jeck Deocampo) *01:30pm - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *03:00pm - Serbisyong Pulis, Serbisyong Makatotohanan (PNP Spokesperson C/Supt. Generoso Cerbo) *03:30pm - Ano Ang Totoo? (with Kuya Daniel Razon, Flor Perez and Ms. Annie Rentoy) *04:30pm - Huntahan (with Beth Santiago, Jose 'Jocas' Castigador, Jr. and Atty George Erwin Garcia) *05:45pm - Ito ang Balita (UNTV simulcast) *06:45pm - Get It Straight: The Producers' Cut (UNTV simulcast) *07:00pm - Ikonsulta Mo (with Ms. Lyn Perez and Atty. Regie Tongol) *08:00pm - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *09:30pm - Make My Day (UNTV simulcast) *09:45pm - Mapalad ang Bumabasa (with Kuya Daniel Razon) (UNTV simulcast) *10:00pm - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) 'Saturday' *04:00am - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *05:00am - Music and Trivia (with Friendly Nicky) *07:00am - Ang Dating Daan: Mandarin Edition (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *08:00am - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *04:00pm - ASOP Request (with Toni Rose Gayda and Richard Reynoso) *05:00pm - Rotary in Action sa Radyo (with Sir Gerry Panghulan, Engr. Efren Capa, Atty. DonDon Tenorio and the rest of Rotary Club of Kamuning) *06:00pm - QUAT: Quick Action Team sa Radyo (with Kuya Daniel Razon) *07:00pm - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *10:30pm - Ito ang Balita Weekend (UNTV simulcast) *11:00pm - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) 'Sunday' *04:00am - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *05:00am - Music and Trivia (with Friendly Nicky) *07:00am - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *12:00pm - Bakit? (with Atty. Charito Planas) *01:00pm - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *04:00pm - PNP Hour *05:00pm - Ask Legal.com (with Comm. Wilhelm Soriano, Atty. Maria Rivera and Rolly Layug) *06:00pm - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *07:00pm - ASOP Music Festival (UNTV simulcast) *08:30pm - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *10:30pm - Ito ang Balita Weekend (UTNV simulcast) *11:00pm - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) *12:00mn - Sign off with Balita Kada Ora (hourly newsbreak) See also *Old UNTV 37 Sked (2004-2006)